


My Love is an Anchor

by notherhappyending



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Seattle, Swan Queen - Freeform, city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects upon her decision to move to Seattle with Regina. Working awful jobs and hardly having time together, things are not as hopeful as they once were. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is an Anchor

Nights like this made Emma wonder whether she had made the right decision. Working her way home through the snow covered city streets, she felt the weight of 2AM pressing down on her eyelids. While the rest of her shivered in the cold, her calves burned from eight hours of running around. Her hands were dry and her fingertips raw from washing dishes all day. Moving across the country had seemed like such a romantic idea when it first spilled from Regina’s lips, though everything had been so hopeful in the early days. It’s these late night marches through the heart of Seattle that make her pine for Storybrooke and the days when conversation was about the faraway future and just the brilliance of being together. These days, if they talk at all, it’s about stretching income and keeping heads above water. 

Emma and Regina live in different time zones in the same apartment. Dishwashing late into the night at a sleazy dive bar, the blonde arrives home only a few hours before her girlfriend rises to head to the ritzy hotel in the downtown core where she performs housekeeping tasks in rooms that neither of them could ever afford. Home is a transient place with a known pattern. Rise, sleep. Sleep, rise. Emma can not remember the last time they sat down to dinner together. It is those few brief minutes before she falls asleep that keep her going though. She crawls into bed beside Regina, careful not to wake her up, and breathes in the smell of her jasmine-scented shampoo and lovingly strokes her hair. 

Emma wonders whether she had made the right decision until these precious moments of calm in her sparse life. Any decision that did not include Regina would have been the wrong one. Moving to the city must have been one of the right ones. It would get better, she thought to herself. It must, because she’s here, she thinks as sleep steals into her reflections and lulls her into the safety of dreams while her love lies like an anchor in her arms. This is right.


End file.
